ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Rath
Rath is an Appoplexian alien from the planet Appoplexia. His name is a pun on the word "wrath" which means "punishment" or "anger". Ben first transformed into Rath in the episode Con of Rath. Appearance Rath is at least 9 feet tall, and resembles a bipedal tiger. with one claw coming out of each wrist, and without a tail. The Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol is on his chest. Despite the fact that Appoplexians are supposed to know nothing but anger and fighting, Rath is shown to be friendly towards the Tiffin (though not at first). It's also interesting to note that Rath's personality seems to mimic or reference that of a professional wrestler (namely Hulk Hogan), Marvel's Wolverine, and that of a stereotypical high school jock.In a new episode of ben 10 ultimate alien rath supposely has a connection to the super human boy lakari smith. This is demonstrated by Rath's tendency to use the phrases "Whatever" and "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING!" when he's addressing anyone that he is angry at or about to fight (which seems to be virtually everyone), which appears to be a reference to Hulk Hogan's signature catch phrase, "Let me tell you something, brother!" He also calls people by their full name (e.g'' "Let me tell you something, Kevin E. Levin!") or (''e.g. ''"Let me tell you something, Incursion Commander Sang Froid!). He knows that his metaphorical statements make no sense, although for some puzzling reason, he continues to use them. He is very direct and fearless to the point of recklessness, as he didn't hesitate to jump down Jarrett's throat to rescue the Tiffin, and threatened to mutilate him with rearrangement of his organs if he started a war, or about firing the Vreedle Brothers out into space after they blasted his tray of food. Over time, Ben has gained slight control of Rath (as seen in ''Duped when he lowers his voice to answer his phone). Because of Rath's tendency to be less than a genius, Kevin cannot help but mock or make fun of him. Abilities Rath has super-human strength and agility, enabling him to jump great distances and lift objects many times his weight. He also possesses a large, extendable, black claw on each wrist. This claw can be used to stab and slice opponents or to create a shockwave when stabbed into the ground. He is also extremely durable, being shown to be able to survive in space and take a point blank laser blast with no apparent effect. Rath can also release a sonic roar from his mouth, although this seems to be more of an intimidation tactic rather than an offensive feature. Even though he is Tank apart.]]not the smartest of Ben's aliens, he can perform alien fighting moves with expert succesion giving the example in Above and Beyond, were he used alien wrestling moves against Manny (Sirius Butt Kicking, with Sirius being the star). Weaknesses Appoplexians brains are hardwired for aggression, and, as such, Rath's only apparent weakness is his lack of intelligence, and highly aggressive temperment. This causes Rath to become easily distracted and difficult to stop once he starts fighting. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Rath appeared in the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode, Duped, fighting the Forever Knights. He also appeared in Hit 'Em Where They Live, fighting Rojo and her gang. He recently appeared in the episode Hero Time when Ben was having a competition with Captain Nemesis when Ben tried to transfrom into in Jetray but ended up with him (Rath even commented on how the mistransformation wasn't funny anymore). Despite his athletic abilities, Rath lost a race to Nemesis when the captain activated his suit's jet boosters. Rath then angrily attacked Nemesis for his cheating before Ben managed to get ahold of himself and change back to human form. Appearance Ben 10: Alien Force *''Con of Rath'' *''Primus'' *''Above and Beyond'' *''Vendetta'' *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' (used by Albedo) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Duped'' *''Hit 'Em Where They Live'' *''Hero Time(selected alien was Jetray) Naming and Translations *'Portuguese (Brazilian): Irado/Rath / From irado, angry *'''Dutch: Wraak / from wraak, revenge *'Polish': Gniew / from gniew, wrath Video games Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Rath will appear as a playable character in the game, but on Xbox 360 only. Trivia *Rath has been shown to have a dark sense of humor. *His DNA sample is the 5th DNA sample he obtained in Alien Force. *It appears Appolexians are feared for their immense ferocity and may be considered one of the more physically powerful aliens in the universe. The Vreedle Brothers tried to rally everyone in a seedy pit stop to fight Rath, only to run away seconds later after being beaten up. Rath was also able to terrify Jarret into a peace treaty and the Forever Knights into cowardly running for their lives. *Because the Omnitrix coordinates the wearer's age in proportion to lifespan to that that of the selected alien, the fact that Azmuth as Rath (since Azmuth is much older than Ben) suggests that Appoplexians do not mature outwardly between these two ages *It appears becoming Rath makes Ben more willing to perform violent actions. All other forms usually retain Ben's desire to take down the enemy without killing them, but Rath doesn't shy away from more extreme methods and suggestions to do so. So far, he has tossed the Vreedle Brothers out into deep space in an airlock, threaten to rearrange Jarrett's insides after jumping down his throat to get back the Tiffin and breaking his teeth upon his exit, beating Manny almost unconscious with powerful wrestling move, and nearly hit Rojo's head with a piece of shrapnel. *The Vreedle Brothers even said that Rath's species were more stupid and meaner than they were. *Rath apparently does not need a spacesuit to survive in the vacuum of space without ever being seen wearing some form of protection. *Rath was possibly named after Wrath, a WWF wrestler from the 1990's. However, it may simply be a play on the same word. *Rath is the second alien shown answering Ben's cell phone in Duped, with the first one being Echo Echo in Grounded. *In the Italian dub version of the series, his name is "Tigre"(tiger) *Due to his sole fighting abilities, Rath is playable in CN TKO *It is a running gag in the series for someone to correct his messed up metaphores Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimatrix aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Cleanup Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens